but Life is The Next Best Thing
by Goddess Evangeline
Summary: The story of their lives together, from birth...to the bitter end.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Does she have it, yet?"

"It's did she have it yet, and the answer is, no, she hasn't had the baby, yet."

"She needs to hurry."

"I agree, but you really can't rush these things. Besides, why are you so eager to see the child anyway? He'll probably be deformed."

"I'm curious, is all. The fact that the look on Lord InuTaisho's face when he sees first hand just how ugly half-breeds really are will be hilarious, is just icing on the cake."

"Whatever…"

"Quit complaining, you wanted to see the kid, too"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just telling you to be patient."

"You shouldn't tell your elders what to do."

"You're only older than me by like a year and a half, so shut up."

"Why are we here, again?"

"Curiosity, self-interest, and because Ms. Lily told us to be."

"Yeah, right; so, how long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know. These things take time."

"That sucks."

"DO you know what gender the baby will be?"

"Boy, I think."

"Poor thing; There's no way that he'll compare to his brother."

"Well, then why did Ms. Lily ask us to watch the birthing?"

"Her husband keeps boasting that his second child will be just as great as his first."

"That's impossible; Lord Sesshomaru is a full-demon. His youngest child will be a half-demon. Most half-breeds come out deformed, looking nothing like either of their parents. Even if they do have normal features, they are weak. How could he possibly compare?"

"Our lord is an odd man, but he is usually right, which is in-and-of-itself odd. If he believes it, it may well be true. Which is will definitely upset Ms. Lily."

"No kidding."

"Oh well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes, indeed. OH! They're taking Lady Izayoi to the birthing room. She's in labor."

"Great, how long will that take?"

"Only the Gods know now."

"Damn, the Gods always get to know the good parts."

"Yes, well, let us hope that they bless her with a quick birthing."

"Quick isn't always painless."

"She drew our Lord away from Ms. Lily. I said 'quick', never did I wish for it to be painless."

"Well, dear sister, it looks like neither you nor Ms. Lily will be pleased by this birthing."

* * *

A/N: This is more of an introduction to the story than a part of the story itself. The characters in this chapter will never appear in this story again, nor will you hear of them again within the story line. They are not important characters, they are simply humorous. Thank you for reading.

Your Goddess Always,

**_Evangeline_**


	2. Chapter 1

"But Life is the Next Best Thing…"

Chapter 1

The child was breathtaking, alarmingly so. The tribal markings adorning his face coupled with the sharp, golden eyes made him look feral. Tribal marking covered his back as well as tracing every vertebra of his spine and spreading out into wings that spanned across his entire back, spilling onto his legs and shoulders. He looked as though he were born to ancients. And he was strong. Just born and already his aura covered the entirety of the nursery. The small child in his arms was perfect. More than he had expected the woman to give him.

He called his eldest son to view the child. It was customary that the First Son and Lady of the West see his after-born children before their birth mothers. He watched Sesshomaru's face for any change, gauging his eldest son's opinion of his only _legitimate_ sibling.

He chuckled to himself. Sesshomaru looked as in awe of his little brother as he was. He watched as Sesshomaru brought the child up to his face, to take in his scent and place a chaste kiss upon his forehead. It was obvious to the proud father that Sesshomaru loved his brother. Hopefully, his Lady Mother would love him just as much.

When he reached to take the babe back into his hands, his eldest held the boy closer to himself, stepping back from his father so that he could keep the boy in his arms just a bit longer. InuTaishou smiled. Yes, Sesshomaru loved that child. Though, perhaps a little more than was appropriate, judging by the way he was holding him, cupping his cherub face, gazing into his young, innocent eyes, tracing his intricate markings with his claws, his aura telling every living soul nearby that he had found his mat, his life partner.

"Not yet, Sesshomaru." He said t his heir, taking the boy from his arms. "He has to grow first. He isn't ready for your love quite yet."

Sesshomaru exhaled deeply, letting loose a breath he had not even realized he as holding. "I do not know if I can wait for such growth."

"You must." Came his reply. "He will never b rip if you pluck him up from his days of innocence before his time." InuTaishou looked at his yearning son with sympathy. "Your yearning will be tiresome and your suffering great, but in the end you will be rewarded for it. He will be yours and he will appreciate your patience."

"I will try to wait, Father, but I cannot make any guarantees."

InuTaishou nodded. "That is all I ask." H turned to the door. "Now, I will take your otouto to see your mother."

"Alright, Father." Sesshomaru consented. "Will you be bringing him back here?"

"No," InuTaishou shook his head. "I should take him to his wet-nurse. He's a little bit hungry. I imagine that after that he will be taken to his mother."

"Must you relinquish him to that woman?"

"Don't be like that, Sesshomaru. Izayoi in his mother and he needs her."

"I suppose, then, that you may do that. But know that I am not pleased by your insistence that we keep her."

InuTaishou rolled his eyes. "She isn't a pet, Sesshomaru. It isn't my decision to 'keep her.' She has borne me a child, and you a mate, you should be grateful."

"Yes, Father."

He nodded. "Good. Now, wish me luck with your mother."

"Hmmm."

InuTaishou left the nursery, walking towards his mate's private chamber. He really did hope that Lily liked his youngest child. The boy would be next in line for the throne, behind Sesshomaru, so he would be staying there with them, and if Lily didn't like him, she would make his stay quite difficult. Not to mention the fact that she would make _his _life a living hell.

When he got to his lady's door he looked down on his child and sighed. "Here we go. Lets make a good impression." He smiled when the baby cooed at him. "I think we'll be okay."

When he opened the door, a sight he had not seen in quite a while greeted him: his mate, sitting in her large, red chair in front of the vanity mirror, preening herself for his arrival. He wondered for a moment why she would even bother after so many years of abstaining from this vanity exercise. The answer was simple, he realized, after she turned to face him, eyeing the fidgeting bundle in his arms, She thought she was being replaced.

He smiled and shook his head at his mate, how could she think he would replace her? He loved Lily; she was his mate. H would never do anything to make her feel otherwise, at least not intentionally anyway.

He approached her and leaned down to plat a kiss on her cheek and whisper, "I love you, Lily," into her ear. He grinned when she blushed looking at him with fluttering eyes. She really was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. His mind wandered for a moment…how had this bright, happy woman given him a child as cold and serious as Sesshomaru? He shook his head. It didn't matter now. He could ponder such things more in depth later.

Lily dipped her head to look down at the child that lay in his arms. "And who is this?"

"Your step-son." InuTaishou replied, holding the precious bundle up so that Lily could see. "This is InuYasha. InuYasha, say hi to mommy Lily."

Lily blinked rapidly, unbelieving. "_This_ is the half-demon Izayoi bore you?"

"Yes," He answered, beaming with pride. "Isn't he magnificent? Just look at how strong his aura is, and he's only been alive for a few hours."

"What does Sesshomaru think of him?" Lily asked, running her slim fingers against the baby's soft skin gasping when he reached up to grasp one of her fingers in his heads, starring up at her with his sharp, golden eyes. Those eyes that seemed to see into the depths of her soul, lay bear every secret insecurity she felt knowing another woman head bore her mate this perfect child. He cooed at her, releasing her from his grasp.

"Sesshomaru loves him." InuTaishou replied, holding the child so that Lily might take him. "I believe InuYasha may well be his mate, Lily. Their auras call for each other when they're apart and they mix so perfectly when they're together. They will be good mate's I think."

She gracefully took the babe from his arms and held him close to her body. "Hello, little one, InuYasha." She called to him, grasping his attention once more. "What a lovely child you are." InuYasha giggled and reached up to touch her face. "Are you sure your mommy's a mortal?" The Child laughed again, and looked at her as though it were such a silly question it amused him to hear her ask it. "Are you sure I'm not your mommy, my sweet child? Can I be?"

This statement seemed to excite the child as he laughed and clapped his tiny hands, jumping as much as his tiny body would allow, making Lily laugh with warmth and mirth. He really was an adorable child.

InuTaishou didn't seem as pleased. "Perhaps I should take him back to his mother."

"Let him stay a bit longer, Taishou. He likes being here with me, and I like him being here."

"Yes, but he has yet to even see his mother, Lily, and I'm sure Izayoi has been asking for him."

"All the better." The Lady of the West said, moving to take the child deeper into her chamber. "He won't miss her if I do keep him."

"Lily!" InuTaishou growled out a warning to his mate. "Return the child to me, Lily."

"Alright, Taishou, calm down. I wasn't actually going to keep him. Just having a little fun at your expense."

She handed her mate the child, carefully, so as not to startle him. She heard the boy sniffle as she released him. The poor thing reached out to her, whining like an abandoned pup, searching for his mother. "Taishou…"

"No, Lily. I must take him to his mother. Its bad enough that she feels inferior to you as a mat, she needn't feel inferior to you as a mother as well."

"And if she is?"

"Lily, she has not had the opportunity to be a mother, and she is not inferior as a mate."

"Taishou, this boy will live mush longer than his mother. He will still be young when she dies; would you really put your youngest son through such trauma?"

He sighed, contemplating all his mat had said. It was true that Izayoi would die long before InuYasha would reach adolescence, but what kind of mate would he be if he denied his young mate the right to be a mother to his youngest child? Could he honestly stomach such a blatant disregard for his second mate? No, he decided, he couldn't

"I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot deny Izayoi her right as the child's mother."

"But you would deny my right as your first mate and Lady?"\

InuTaishou looked her straight in the eyes and said: "In this, my Lady, you have no right."

With that he turned his back to her and left the room, the image of his mates tear-filled amethyst eyes, emblazoned in his mind.


End file.
